Patrick Star
' Patrick Star aka Patrick Seastar aka Patrick Starfish.' Patrick is not smart but like Spongebob he is considered a superhero in my book.Patrick Star is from the hit series of the Nick show ''Spongebob Squarepants.'' (See also Spongebob Squarepants.) SUPERPOWERS Patrick is very strong.He can easily knock over a lighthouse. Patrick learned a little bit about karate from Spongebob and has the ability of The Perfect Chop and can cut through almost anything. Patrick can wallk on the sun's raysand only catch on fire a little when touching the sun. Patrick can use his mouth like a vaccuum to suck in food. Patrick is very durable just like Spongebob. He can use drinking glasses as binoculars. Patrick can give people an automatic atomic dirty underwear wedgie. As the Elastic Waistband he could inflate his waist,deflect projectiles,and can stretch out his body and limbs. As Patrick Smatpants he had a piece of Brain Coral as a head making him a genuis but obnoxious & boring. As Starfish Man he did deeds like ramming a train to a stop to protect citizens. ' '''As ''Patrick-Man he can? As a lego superhero it is unknown what he can do. Patrick can make working weapons, buildings, and other things out of sand and snow. He can belly-flop and knock down or away people around him. Patrick can regrow a limb that was cut off and that limb will become another Patrick. WEAKNESSES Patrick is very,very,very stupid without the Brain Coral.Yet in season one he acted somewhat smart. Patrick is scared of the dark like Spongebob. Patrick also can't swim like spongebob. Patrick went a little out of control with his ''Perfect Chop.'' It was revealed that Patrick has a .02 attention span. ' If Patrick is wearing his work hat he can't stand; he just falls over.' Patrick's reflection can talk to him and make him feel mad or sad. He is scared of Glovey Glove from Glove World. He is also scared of spiders. He is very bad at reading and sometimes can't write. A foul-smelling steam or smoke is released from his head if he thinks too hard. Patrick instantly falls in love with mermaids if he sees them. TRANSPORTATION He mostly walks everywhere. In the movie he and Spongebob drive the Patty Mobile. Patrick did get his driver's liscense and won a car but threw the car away because it was E for empty.(He thought that it meant end). EQUIPMENT Patrick (when he spying with Spongebob) had pants that were identical to his but is a telephone and can shoot a laser. He has hot sauce that he makes into bubbles that can melt some objects.He blows the bubbles fastly. Patrick has a reef blower that is identical to Spongebob's. He has inflatable pants like Spongebob. OTHER HELP Patrick befriended a monster who is really made by Patrick when he removes the rubber stopper from from some radioactive waste and it turns some coral into Raaarg who is big and strong. Patrick's sister Sam is very strong but has a bad temper and is stupider than Patrick. ' '